Far Away
by Lequinha-chan
Summary: Um acidente com quatro amigos. Os que viveram tentam fugir do sentimento de culpa. Depois de dez anos, voltam e se reencontram, junto com incertezas, ódio, culpa, e o mais doloroso, amor. [InuKag]
1. Introdução

Introdução

Inuyasha, um homem com uma carreira de sucesso, tinha dinheiro e namorada, tinha tudo o que ele sempre sonhara quando era garoto e morava com sua mãe numa pequena cidadezinha de interior, mas não era feliz. Sua felicidade estava muito bem escondida atrás da culpa.

Havia fugido da cidade com 18 anos, após um acidente de carro onde de seus 3 melhores amigos, 2 não haviam sobrevivido. Apenas ele e sua recém-namorada na época, haviam ficado para contar a historia.

Sete anos depois, resolveu voltar e encarar seu medo e culpa de frente, no passado havia sumido, sem deixar explicações para ninguém, e estava na hora de dar essas explicações.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oi!

Tive essa idéia ouvindo Photograph do Nickelback, até pensei em colocar o nome da fic de Photograph, mas não gostei muito.

O 1º capitulo já está no fim, então não vai demorar a ser postado.

Alguma sugestão de titulo?

Bjo


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo I**

- Já chega! Isso já o suficiente! – o produtor estava cansado daquela banda, mais brigavam do que trabalhavam, entrou com tudo na sala de gravações do estúdio. – Não adianta mais, já dei minha ultima chance à vocês, uma banda não é uma banda se não forem todos amigos, no mínimo se dêem bem. – deu meia volta e saiu de lá direto para sua sala.

- InuYasha! – sua secretária o chamava enquanto passava por ele no corredor, e como sempre correndo atrás dele.

- O que quer Ayame? – perguntou mal-humorado sentado em seu lugar. – Não vê que estou no limite hoje?

- Bom, se o senhor me permite dizer, está sempre de mal-humor. – arriscou a garota, vendo o olhar mais irritado ainda de seu chefe apenas disse o que deveria – hã...bem, estamos perto do natal e gostaria de saber se o senhor vai querer preparar algo especial?

- Não. – respondeu apoiando seu rosto em uma das mãos coçando os olhos em sinal de cansaço – Acho que vou aproveitar semana que vem para viajar – voltou a dizer olhando para uma fotografia de anos atrás que sempre esteve em sua mesa.

- Para onde o senhor vai? Quer que eu prepare passagens ou algo do tipo? - perguntou folheando a agenda em sua mão.

- Não. Preciso de um pouco de paz, vou pro interior algum lugar calmo, por isso estou pensando em ir dirigindo. – respondeu arrumando suas coisas e se levantando. – Já está tarde, como não tem nenhuma gravação de banda minha hoje, vou pra casa, se quiser, está dispensada.

InuYasha, estava em seus 28 anos de idade, havia feito publicidade, mas como grande amante da musica acabou virando produtor musical, um dos mais respeitáveis, seu antigo amigo vivia dizendo que se ele quisesse poderia ser um grande músico, pelo talento que tinha principalmente com o violão. Apesar da pouca idade, trabalhava em sua própria gravadora. Seus empregados raramente o via feliz, de bom humor, a não ser que fosse por causa de algum contrato que ele tanto esperava. Esse sentimento, felicidade, tinha saudades de poder dizer que estava feliz, mesmo tendo uma carreira de sucesso.

Aos 18 anos, InuYasha vivia com sua mãe numa pequena cidade do interior, não muito longe da capital, onde todos se conheciam. Sempre sonhava em ir morar na capital, ter uma carreira de sucesso, sair daquele lugar, que chamava de fim de mundo. Mas agora, talvez a única coisa que ele desejava naquele momento era voltar a ter aquela vida de antes na cidadezinha pacata.

- _Alô?_ – a voz do outro lado da linha

- Oi mãe! É o InuYasha. – ele estava sentado de qualquer jeito no sofá de seu apartamento, com a gravata solta, metade da camisa aberta e descalço com os pés em cima da mesa de centro.

- _InuYasha! Meu filho! Aconteceu alguma coisa de ruim? Não parece estar com a sua voz alegre de sempre._ – a mulher do outro lado da linha, estava empolgada, depois de muitos anos seu filho estava ligando.

- Não aconteceu nada, apenas liguei pra saber como está – ele estava com a voz mole, de quem acabou de acordar.

- _Eu estou bem Inu. E com você? Às vezes aparece alguma coisa sobre você no jornal, parece que conseguiu o que sempre quis não é?_

- É sim mãe, com muito esforço, mas consegui. – passaram alguns segundos de silêncio quando voltou a falar – mãe?

- _Sim, querido_

- Como a Kagome está? – estava nervoso agora, a ultima vez que a vira, ela estava numa cama de hospital inconsciente.

- _Acredito que ela esteja bem, faz dez anos que não tenho noticias dela também_**.**

- Como assim? Não estou entendendo. Ela não está ai? – surpreso havia sentado direito e olhando um ponto fixo no tapete de sua sala, prestando a maior atenção possível nas palavras de sua mãe.

- _Não querido. Ela fez o mesmo que você, assim que teve alta do hospital, arrumou as coisas e foi embora._

- E...e...onde...- respirou fundo – pra onde ela foi?

- _Bom a mãe dela disse que ela aceitou aquela bolsa pra estudar em Londres_.

- Londres? A garota que mal conseguia dormir fora de casa foi pra Londres? – começou a rir baixo com a ironia que aquilo se tornou ou por puro nervosismo. Sua mãe também havia rido do comentário do filho – bom, mãe, tenho que desligar, é meia noite e tenho que levantar cedo amanhã.

- _Tudo bem filho, se cuida. Ligue mais vezes..._

- Prometo que vou tentar, tchau – colocou o telefone no gancho. Então, ele não foi o único a tentar fugir daquela culpa.

Kagome foi a grande paixão de sua vida, nunca teve coragem de dizer isso a ela, cresceram juntos, afinal eram vizinhos, grandes e inseparáveis amigos, quando se declarou, se sentiu o homem mais sortudo do mundo ao ser correspondido, mas no dia seguinte não havia sido nada maravilhoso.

InuYasha mesmo cansado havia se oferecido para dirigir na volta da viagem em que os quatro amigos estavam fazendo em comemoração a formatura. O que resultou numa batida de carro, quando acordou estava no hospital, havia recebido a notícia de que Miroku, seu melhor amigo e irmão de Kagome, Sango, melhor amiga de Kagome, haviam sobrevivido. Kagome estava inconsciente já fazia 3 dias, acabaram perdendo o enterro de seus amigos. Depois disso, não tinha mais coragem de olhar para Kagome assim que ela acordasse, nem para a mãe deles, de tamanha a culpa que estava sentindo.

Logo que recebeu alta, arrumou suas coisas e foi para a capital.

Agora, depois de dez anos havia ligado para sua mãe.

- Ayame, venha à minha sala agora. – havia acordado cedo, e agora mais do que nunca estava com coragem de fazer o que deveria ter feito há muito tempo.

- Sim! – a moça levantou correndo, pela velocidade em que seu chefe passou pela sua mesa.

- Vou mesmo viajar, então quero que remarque tudo que eu tiver para só depois do Natal, e o que não der... – ficou em silencio por um tempo – ...que se fodam. – Ayame riu baixo pelo modo de como InuYasha estava ao menos parecendo bem humorado.

- Certo, pode deixar. Mais alguma coisa?

- Não, vou só da uma passada pelos estúdios pra ver como andam as gravações e já vou indo. - respondeu pegando uns papéis em sua mesa e colocando tudo numa pasta.

- Tudo bem.

InuYasha saiu da gravadora, foi direto pra casa, deixou uma mensagem na secretaria eletrônica da namorada dizendo que estava indo viajar sozinho pra colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

Havia feito uma mala pequena, com pouca coisa. Saiu trancando a porta, desceu até a garagem colocou a mala no porta-malas de seu carro. Entrou, deu a partida e foi.

Se parasse pra pensar sobre o que estava fazendo com toda a certeza perderia a coragem e daria meia volta.

Quando já estava na estrada acabou passando pelo local do acidente, não resistiu e encostou, desceu e olhou para onde o carro havia capotado na época, era uma descida e tanto, era difícil de acreditar que ele e Kagome haviam saído vivos.

Deu mais uma olhada a sua volta, respirou fundo e voltou para o carro continuando sua viagem.

Depois de mais ou menos 1 hora e meia de viagem entrou na cidade. Nada havia mudado, ainda era a mesma coisa de anos atrás. Como estava com fome, parou na padaria; quantas vezes ele e seus amigos iam lá para apenas ficar batendo papo e comendo os maravilhosos pães doce que apenas aquele lugar tinha, InuYasha nunca achou outra padaria tão deliciosa como aquela.

_**And this is where I grew up **_

_**I think the present owner fixed it up **_

_**I never knew we'd ever went without **_

_**The second floor is hard for sneaking out**_

_(Este é o lugar onde eu cresci_

_Eu acho que o atual proprietário já consertou_

_Eu nunca soube que nós nunca ficamos sem_

_É difícil fugir do segundo andar) __**(1)**_

- Por favor, uns 4 pãezinhos doces? – pediu InuYasha ao garoto que estava no balcão arrumando alguma coisa, quando o menino reconheceu InuYasha levou um susto.

- InuYasha? – perguntou o garoto impressionado.

- Ahn? – respondeu distraído, dando mais atenção ao ambiente a sua volta

- Sou eu, Shippou! – fala o garoto empolgado, apontando para si mesmo, deveria ter uns 18 anos.

- Shippou? – deu uma boa olhada no garoto - A ultima vez que te vi você era um pirralho!

- Agora sou um homem! – se gabou o garoto – Tenho 18 agora, a idade que você tinha quando foi pra capital.

- Hahahahaa! – riu meio sem graça - È sim, eu tinha isso mesmo. Agora vê pra mim os pães que estou com fome.

- Ah sim! – Shippou logo foi pegar o pedido, voltou já com os pães dentro de uma saco de papel – Aqui. Mas me fala, que está fazendo aqui?

- Ver minha mãe, ir dá um oi pros meus amigos – deu o dinheiro já certo para o garoto e foi indo embora – vou indo, tchau!

Quando ia entrar no carro, avistou um parque do outro lado da rua, onde sempre costumava brincar quando era criança e namorar quando era adolescente. Foi até lá, sentou-se em um dos balanços e começou a comer os pães que havia acabado de comprar, sempre olhando a sua volta, lembrando das brincadeiras que fazia com Sango e de como sempre dava um cascudo no Miroku quando falava algo que não lhe agradasse. Até mesmo brincando de pique-esconde com Kagome quando moleque.

InuYasha percebeu que estava começando a chover, o que fez com que ele voltasse para o carro. Indo em direção a sua antiga casa, acabou passando na frente do colégio onde estudou. Apesar de que matava mais aula com Miroku, do que assistir como Kagome e Sango. Acabou também passando na frente da delegacia, quantas vezes acabava indo pra lá depois de aprontar alguma coisa. InuYasha acabou rindo do próprio pensamento de como ele era um moleque que não parava quieto.

_**And this is where I went to school **_

_**Most of the time had better things to do **_

_**Criminal record says I broke in twice **_

_**I must have done it half a dozen times **_

_(Este é o lugar onde eu estudei_

_Na maior parte do tempo eu tinha coisas melhores pra_

_fazer_

_Fichas criminais dizem que eu invadi propriedade duas_

_vezes_

_Eu devo ter feito isso umas seis vezes) __**(1)**_

Parou o carro, estava na frente da casa de sua mãe. Ainda garoava um pouco e já tinha escurecido. De dentro do carro havia reparado que as luzes da sala estavam acesas, sua mãe devia estar vendo Tv.

Desceu, pegou a mala do carro e caminhou até a porta onde tocou a campainha, depositando sua mala no chão.

Esperou.

Esperou mais um pouco, e tocou a campainha novamente.

Percebeu que a luz do corredor fora acesa, segundos depois sua mãe abriu a porta.

- InuYasha! – a mulher foi logo abraçar o filho recém chegado.

- Oi mãe. – correspondeu ao abraço da mãe.

- Mas que surpresa, por que não avisou ontem que vinha, teria deixado seu quarto aberto pra tirar o cheiro de fechado. – disse a mãe dele o puxando para dentro – entre logo está congelando ai fora.

_**I miss that town **_

_**I miss the faces **_

_**You can't erase **_

_**You can't replace it **_

_**I miss it now **_

_**I can't believe it **_

_**So hard to stay **_

_**Too hard to leave it **_

_**If I could relive those days **_

_**I know the one thing that would never change **_

_(Eu sinto falta daquela cidade_

_Eu sinto falta dos rostos deles_

_Você não pode apagar_

_Você não pode substituir isso_

_Eu sinto falta agora_

_Não posso acreditar_

_Tão difícil de ficar_

_Muito difícil de partir_

_Se eu pudesse reviver aqueles dias,_

_Eu sei que uma coisa nunca mudaria)__**(1)**_

Já era tarde da noite quando foi dormir, entrou em seu antigo quarto, deixando sua mala ao lado da porta. O quarto estava quase do mesmo jeito que havia deixado, os mesmos livros na estante, os mesmos cd's em cima da mesa perto do radio, o porta-retrato com a foto dos 4 na mesa de cabeceira da cama e o álbum de fotografia aberto na sua escrivaninha, ainda na página de onde havia retirado a foto que agora estava em sua sala na gravadora.

_**Every memory of looking out the back door**_

_**I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor**_

_**It's hard to say it, time to say it**_

_**Goodbye, goodbye**_

_**Every memory of walking out the front door**_

_**I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for**_

_(Toda lembrança de vigiar a porta de trás_

_Eu deixava o álbum de fotos espalhado no chão do meu quarto_

_É difícil de dizer_

_É hora de dizer_

_Adeus, Adeus_

_Toda lembrança de sair pela porta da frente_

_Eu encontrei a foto do amigo que eu estava procurando)__**(1)**_

Sentou na cadeira de sua escrivaninha, ligou a luminária da mesa, e começou a olhar as fotos de seus amigos. Abaixou a cabeça apoiando em suas mão com os dedos entrelaçados no cabelo.

Cada foto uma lembrança, uma saudade.

Ao ver aquelas fotos se sentia ainda mais culpado pelo acidente, mesmo sua mãe dizendo de que ninguém tinha culpa de nada.

Não estava mais agüentando, abaixou a cabeça sobre o álbum de fotos e não segurou mais suas lagrimas. Não importando se tinha 5 ou 25 anos.

_**It's hard to say it,**_

_**time to say it **_

_**Goodbye, goodbye **_

_(É difícil de dizer_

_É hora de dizer_

_Adeus, Adeus)__**(1)**_

- Meu filho, trouxe alguns lençóis e... – sua mãe entrou no quarto percebendo como seu filho estava. Deixou as coisas em cima da cama e foi ao seu lado, passando a mão em suas costas – Chora filho, pode chorar tudo o que não chorou nesses anos todos.

**Capitulo II**

No dia seguinte, InuYasha acordou cedo...

- Bom dia filho! – cumprimentou a mulher sorridente

- Bom dia – respondeu ele, que sentou de forma desajeitada na mesa, já apoiando a cabeça na mesa de tanto sono.

- Não dormiu bem? – pergunta ela, trazendo algumas coisas para a mesa.

- Na verdade, desisti de tentar dormir – disse InuYasha ainda de cabeça baixa.

Depois de comer, decidiu andar um pouco pela vizinhança, afinal, não tinha muito o que fazer. Voltou pra casa no final da tarde.

- Cheguei. – disse entrando na sala, retirando os sapatos.

-Vai querer comer alguma coisa? Ficou o dia todo fora. – perguntou a mulher sentada no sofá na frente da tv.

- Não, comi na rua mesmo. – respondeu sentando ao lado da mãe.

- Filho, você sabe que seria melhor que você comesse algo caseiro, vai saber o que tem ...

- Nessa comida e blábláblá...mãe escuto isso a minha vida inteira, e ainda estou vivo, certo? E eu não sou mais criança. – completou o sermão da mãe, que sempre o repreendia quando comia fora de casa quando menor.

- Eu sei disso filho! – se voltou para o filho sorrindo docemente.

Ficaram um tempo vendo televisão em silencio, na verdade quem estava vendo era sua mãe. InuYasha poderia estar olhando para a tela, mas estava mais vagando por sua mente do que prestando atenção em alguma coisa.

Lembrava-se de quando deveria ter uns 15 pra 16 anos de idade, a baderna que ficava a sala de sua casa, saiam do colégio, ficavam na rua a tarde inteira e quando voltava pra casa trazia seus amigos junto. A mãe de Kagome e Miroku passava a tarde em sua casa conversando com sua mãe sobre futilidades até eles chegarem.

Suas mães eram amigas desde sempre, uma ajudava a outra na criação de seus filhos, já que não tinham um homem para ajudar.

O Pai de Kagome chegou a falecer quando Kagome tinha um ano de idade, Miroku também não se lembrava dele, ele e sua irmã eram gêmeos.

O pai de InuYasha ainda estava vivo, mas quando ele soube que sua mãe estava grávida, a deixou. Sua mãe havia dito que seu pai na verdade tinha outra família e um filho. Izaoy, nunca aceitou nada dele, nem mesmo dinheiro, se ele a abandonou que a deixasse de vez, e foi o que ele fez. InuYasha só conhecia seu pai por foto, mas sempre dizia que se o visse algum dia a única coisa que queria fazer era dar um soco.

- Mãe? – chamou InuYasha

- Espere um minuto filho, a novela já vai acabar. – ele revirou os olhos e olhou para o outro lado da sala.

- Posso falar agora? – perguntou virando-se para sua mãe.

- Sim querido, fale.

- Sabe se a tia Higurashi está em casa?

- Deve estar, ela apareceu aqui de tarde perguntando se você tinha voltado.

- Que? Como ela sabe? – InuYasha se mostrou surpreso

- InuYasha, seu carro está parado aqui em frente.

- Ah é! – Izaoy se levantou e foi até a cozinha, enquanto ele ainda estava no sofá. – A tia Higurashi não vem mais aqui?

- Claro que vem, só que não com tanta freqüência como antes.

- Ahh! Bom, vou tomar um banho – disse para si mesmo, se levantou e foi para o quarto.

Assim que saiu de seu quarto, depois de banho tomado, foi para a sala sentindo o cheiro maravilhoso da comida de sua mãe. Entrou na cozinha, mas sua mãe não estava lá, foi ver o que estava no fogão cheirando tão bem.

- Nada de provar antes de estar pronto Inuyasha – sua mãe entrou na cozinha bem quando iria dar uma beliscada

- M pegou no flagra! – disse InuYasha fingindo desapontamento. – eu vou indo então.

- Pra onde está indo? Não vai jantar? – perguntou a mulher ao filho

- Acho que devo uma visita a tia Higurashi, volto a tempo de jantar, não se preocupe. – respondeu InuYasha vestindo os sapatos perto da entrada da casa. – fui.

Atravessou a rua e pronto, já estava na casa de Kagome. Eram vizinhos de frente, e InuYasha, Kagome e Miroku se tornaram amigos mais por ser uma rua de apenas idosos do que por outra coisa.

Caminhou até a porta de entrada, em seguida tocou a campainha, não demorou muito para abrirem.

- InuYasha! – exclamou a mulher a sua frente, já indo abraçar

- Oi tia Higurashi. – cumprimentou ele, dando um abraço na mulher.

- Sua mãe disse que tinha voltado, mas não pensei que fosse vir me visitar. – disse ela puxando InuYasha para dentro de casa, indicando o sofá para que sentasse.

- Acho que devo um pedido de desculpas à senhora. – confessou InuYasha, sentado na beira do sofá, olhando docemente para a mulher à sua frente. InuYasha sempre a considerou como uma segunda mãe, e até admitia que as duas eram muito parecidas.

- Não entendo, por que estaria me devendo isso InuYasha? – perguntou a Srª Higurashi

- Bom...- ele engoliu seco, sempre foi difícil falar sobre o acidente – eu que estava dirigindo o carro, além de que, fui embora antes da Kagome acordar. Ela ainda deve estar uma fera comigo.

- Primeiro... a Kagome realmente está uma fera com você, e segundo, você pode dar quantas desculpas quiser, mais isso é uma coisa que eu não vou aceitar – ela fez uma pausa, tempo dele abaixar a cabeça – porque ninguém teve culpa do que aconteceu, então não há desculpas a serem pedidas.

- Nunca vou conseguir convencer a senhora do contrário, não é? Você é mais insistente que minha mãe... – disse InuYasha com uma expressão divertida

- Sim, sim – ela levantou e foi até a cozinha, voltou com uma xícara de chá nas mãos e a entregou a InuYasha – tome, está muito frio hoje.

- Obrigado – aceitou InuYasha, aquecendo suas mão na xícara quente. – será que eu poderia...

- Dar uma olhada no quarto do Miroku? – interrompeu a mulher, já sabendo o que ele queria, ele sorriu como resposta – claro, pode levar o chá.

- Obrigado, novamente – InuYasha se levantou e começou a subir a escadas quando a Srª Higurashi o chamou

- InuYasha? Vai jantar aqui? – perguntou ela da ponta da escada

- Sinto muito, minha mãe está me esperando pra jantar, sabe como ela é, não vai desgrudar do filhinho que acabou de chegar. – respondeu voltando se para a mulher

- Sim, entendo.

Nas paredes da escada eram cheios de porta retratos pendurados. Havia fotos de várias pessoas, do Sr Higurashi antes de falecer, da Kagome quando criança, mas uma em especial chamou sua atenção, não lembrava do dia que tirara essa fotografia. Era da Kagome com ele e o Miroku, deveriam ter uns 6 anos de idade, Kagome estava com a carinha de quem havia acabo de chorar e se agarrando na manga do InuYasha, o Mirok com algum chapéu esquisito na cabeça fazendo graça e ele com a cara de emburrado que sempre fazia pra tirar fotos.

_**Look at this photograph **_

_**Everytime I do it makes me laugh **_

_**How did our eyes get so red **_

_**And what the hell is on Joey's head **_

_(Olhe para esta foto_

_Toda vez que eu olho, ela me faz rir_

_Como nossos olhos ficaram tão vermelhos?_

_E que diabos é aquilo na cabeça do Joey?)__** (1)**_

Havia ficado tanto tempo olhando para a foto que já tinha terminado com o chá, voltou, deixou a xícara em cima da pia e voltou, dessa vez, sem paradas no meio do caminho.

Entrou no quarto de seu amigo e começou a fuçar em tudo que ele tinha, revistinhas, cartuchos de vídeo game, Miroku sempre foi alguém que gostava mais da tecnologia do passado do que da ultra tecnologia que existia. Seu vídeo game era um dos mais antigos, ainda funcionava perfeitamente, ele era alguém que sempre valorizou cada momento que vivia, InuYasha acreditava agora o porque desse lado do amigo.

Enquanto estava lá mergulhado naquele mundo da saudade, ouviu um carro chegando, olhou pela janela e o viu sendo estacionado na frente da casa, não deu muita atenção a isso, deveria ser alguma amiga da Srª Higurashi.

- Oi! Voltei! – entrou uma moça na cozinha praticamente gritando, toda feliz.

- Filha! Quer me matar de susto? – disse a senhora, sendo abraçada por traz pela filha

- Que isso, depois desse tempo todo a você vai brigar comigo só por causa de um sustinho! – a senhora virou e abraçou a filha

- Estava morrendo de saudades.

- Não seja dramática mamãe – brincou a moça se soltando da mãe. – mas, também estava com saudades, e pelo que parece cheguei na hora certa do jantar!

- Claro! Você sempre chega, parece que tem faro pra isso. – disse a mãe divertida.

- Então mãe, está com visita hein? Ainda mais um homem.

- Não entendo.

- Ah, mãe, vi os sapatos dele na porta. – explicou a filha, abraçando novamente a mãe pelas costas.

- Ah sim!

- Hum...namorado? – a moça riu com o próprio comentário.

- Isso é coisa que se diga! Não tenho mais idade pra isso, e você sabe que eu não substituiria seu pai por ninguém, e ele é jovem de mais. É apenas o filho de uma amiga. – disse ela sem revelar quem realmente era, se divertindo internamente.

- Tá bom então! Vou subir e tomar um banho pra gente jantar, ai eu aproveito e conheço esse tal amigo. – ela não teve tempo nem pra se virar.

- Tia, ouvi uma gritaria está tudo... – InuYasha entrou na cozinha se deparando com Kagome. Os dois se encaravam seriamente, ninguém falava nada.

_**This time, This place**_

_**Misused, Mistakes**_

_**Too long, Too late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait**_

_**Just one chance**_

_**Just one breath**_

_**Just in case there's just one left**_

_**Cause you know, **_

_**you know, you know**_

_(Esta vez, este lugar_

_Maltratado, erros_

_Tempo demais, tão tarde_

_Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?_

_Apenas uma chance_

_Apenas uma respiração_

_Caso reste apenas um_

_Porque você sabe,_

_Você sabe, você sabe)__** (2)**_

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Kagome com desprezo.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo III**

InuYasha continuou sem falar nada, apenas a observava, ela havia mudado, seu corpo não era mais de uma adolescente, já era uma mulher, mesmo assim ainda tinha o rosto de menina.

- Ficou mudo agora? Dá pra responder minha pergunta? – Kagome continuou no mesmo tom. E InuYasha continuava mudo. – Ah! Espera deixa eu adivinhar, veio pedir desculpas? – havia perguntado fingindo dó.

- Que? – InuYasha saiu de seus pensamentos – Eu não tenho que te dar satisfação do que eu vim fazer aqui.

- Ah! Então quer dizer que... – Kagome caminhava lentamente em direção a ele – você simplesmente vai embora, sem avisar ninguém, sem dar noticias durante anos e ACHA que não deve satisfações? – agora estava a sua frente.

- Pelo menos não a você! – InuYasha respondeu sério, estava no final de seu auto-controle. Aquelas acusações estavam irritando-o. – Já que você fez o mesmo, não é?

- O que? – agora o auto-controle dela havia ido para o espaço – Você foi um covarde, não quis encarar a realidade e fugiu! Não esperou nem eu sair do hospital! Se ao menos você tivesse ficado aqui comigo, eu não teria ido embora. – InuYasha se afastou indo em direção à sala, com Kagome o seguindo

- Não me venha com essa Kagome! – gritou ele virando na direção dela - Sua mãe já havia dito que você iria aceitar a bolsa em Londres, muito antes do acidente, no momento, você apenas aproveitou a chance! Então não me venha dizer que o covarde fui eu! Você com certeza ainda estava tão assustada quanto todo mundo!

Todos ficaram em silencio, Kagome passava a mão no cabelo nervosamente, a mãe dela estava apenas observando tudo agora da porta da cozinha, sabia que quando os dois começam a brigar, ninguém conseguia pará-los.

– Não pensei duas vezes antes de ir embora, já que você iria me deixar mesmo. – continuou ele, agora com o tom mais baixo, mas ainda assim irritado.

- Eu...Isso...não... – ele caminhou até Kagome

- Que foi? Não consegue encarar a realidade? - disse em voz baixa mas firme.

InuYasha pegou seu casaco que estava em cima do sofá e o vestia, indo em direção a porta de entrada.

- Aonde está indo? – perguntou Kagome

- Minha mãe está me esperando pra jantar – respondeu irritado

- Eu ainda não terminei.

- Que seja! – ainda irritado InuYasha passou pela porta a fechando atrás de si.

_**That I love you**_

_**That I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me **_

_**and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if **_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

_**Que eu te amo**_

_(Eu te amei o tempo todo_

_E eu sinto sua falta_

_Estive longe por muito tempo_

_Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo_

_E você nunca irá _

_Pararei de respirar se_

_Eu não a vir mais)__**(2)**_

Kagome se apoiou no sofá, ainda tentando entender o que foi toda aquela discussão.

- Kagome, querida. – sua mãe chegou perto – ele estava ansioso para te ver e você briga com ele?

- Mãe, não sou mais adolescente, sou responsável pelo que faço, então se briguei com o InuYasha, é problema meu.

A porta da frente é aberta bruscamente, InuYasha entrou apressado na sala com uma caixinha de veludo e um envelope nas mãos.

- Toma. – entregou o conteúdo à Kagome – Eu ia deixar com sua mãe, mas como você já está aqui. – continuou com expressão fria.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Kagome

- Seu presente de aniversario do Miroku – respondeu já passando pela porta.

Kagome, colocou o envelope de lado e observou a caixinha de veludo azul-marinho.

- Sabe o que é mãe? – perguntou ela, hesitando um pouco de abrir

- Nem sabia da existência disso, filha.

Kagome abriu a caixinha, e se surpreendeu com o que viu, seus olhos se encheram, mas não derramou nenhuma lágrima. Era um pingente de ouro branco em formato de uma flor de sakura, que havia visto há anos com Sango e os meninos numa vez que foram ao centro da cidade, mas era caro, não tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar. Não tinha idéia de como seu irmão fez para comprá-lo.

Fechou a caixinha e pegou o envelope, que estava já amarelado do tempo. Seu aniversário, junto com o de Miroku, era no começo do ano e como seu irmão iria para uma faculdade em outra cidade, o ano seguinte iria ser o primeiro em que iam passar o aniversário separados. Ele deveria ter deixado aquilo com InuYasha para entregá-la.

Abriu o envelope e desdobrou a carta e começou a ler, reconhecendo a letra do Miroku:

" _PARABENS MANINHA!_

_A gente ta ficando velho né?_

_Espero que tenha gostando do presente, a idéia foi da Sango, e foi o InuYasha que ajudou a pagar. _

_Afinal você merece um presente descente do seu irmão, não é? Sempre te dando no máximo cartões e você comprando várias coisas legais pra mim._

_Deve tá aí a maior festança, nosso primeiro aniversário em que não estamos juntos, difícil essa hein?Também, a gente anda junto desde que a mamãe e o papai...hum...você sabe, não vou ficar falando sacanagem hoje! Hahahaha!_

_O Inuzinho(não deixa ele ler isso, se não ele me mata!) queria colocar o nome dele no presente, Ah! Até parece! Ele já é o presente, hahaha, acha que eu não to sabendo do rolo né, a única coisa que você não sabe, é esconder alguma coisa de mim!_

_As coisas aqui na faculdade, sei lá como vai ta! Afinal to escrevendo isso enquanto você ta dormindo lá no seu quarto, juntando energias pra nossa super viagem!_

_Estava lembrando de quando éramos crianças, quando ainda não conhecíamos a Sangozinha, eu era o palhaço, deixando a mamãe louca e irritando o InuYasha, você chorava por qualquer coisinha, e o InuYasha sempre colado em você pra sempre estar perto quando você chorasse, mesmo que as vezes fosse ele o motivo choro!_

_Até hoje, ver vocês dois discutindo é a coisa mais divertida, não sei de onde vocês tiram tanto xingamento! Hahaha_

_Isso tudo é só pra te dizer que te amo Ka! Você não podia ser mais legal como irmã. Você não imagina a falta que eu vou sentir de todos vocês._

_Espero que você não aceite aquela bolsa pra Londres, afinal quero você ai pra toda vez que eu for visitar vocês. E acho que você não agüentaria ficar tanto tempo longe do InuYasha...brincadeira! Não precisa bater em mim depois (affe, eu sou o que mais apanho, de você, do InuYasha e da Sango, tadinho de mim)._

_Parabéns de novo, e Feliz Aniversário!_

_Beijos e Abraços do seu irmãozinho  
Miroku!_

_PS: Deixei isso com o InuYasha, se ele demorou pra te entregar bate nele, por mim! Hhaha!(eu te ligo pra saber como vai estar a festa ta?)"_

Kagome, já estava chorando. Se recostou nas costas do sofá e se deixou escorregar até ficar sentada no chão, com o rosto molhado escondido nas pernas. Agora, mais do que nunca queria seu irmão ali ao seu lado, fazendo piadinhas insanas.

_**We used to listen to the radio **_

_**And sing along with every song we know **_

_**We said someday we'd find out how it feels **_

_**To sing to more than just the steering wheel **_

_(Nós costumávamos ouvir o rádio_

_E cantar junto com cada música que conhecíamos_

_Nós dissemos que um dia descobriríamos como é_

_Cantar para mais do que apenas o volante)__**(1)**_

**Flash Back**

- É esse aqui não é InuYasha? – perguntou Miroku ao amigo ao seu lado, os dois de frente pra uma vitrine de uma joalheria.

- Esse mesmo – respondeu, Miroku olhou pra dentro da carteira, vendo que não conseguiria pagar tudo.

- Pode deixar que eu completo – disse InuYasha, vendo que o amigo não tinha o suficiente para comprar o presente para a irmã.

- Sério, cara? – perguntou maravilhado

- É, é. Vamos entrar logo na loja. – falou ele empurrando Miroku para dentro da loja.

- Olha InuYasha, eu vou escrever uma carta algo assim pra ficar junto, porque como eu vou estar fora da cidade não vai dar pra falar com ela, então vou deixar com você, e você entrega pra mim, ok?

- Pode deixar. Não se preocupe, não importando o que aconteça eu vou entregar pra ela.

- Valeu – agradeceu Mirok, sorridente, por finalmente dar algo decente à irmã.

**Fim do Flash Back**

**Capitulo IV**

- Mais que droga, quem ela pensa que é já pra vir pra cima me dando bronca?! – reclamava InuYasha enquanto entrava na casa de sua mãe. – Como se fosse só eu que tivesse feito burrada!

- Que isso filho? Brigou com a Higurashi? Porque isso nã... – perguntou Izaoy assim que percebeu o filho entrando em casa.

- Não, to xingando mesmo é a filha dela! – interrompeu InuYasha, sem paciência, entrando na cozinha, pegando um copo de dentro do armário.

- A Kagome? Mas ela na...

- Não! A Chapeuzinho Vermelho! Claro que é a Kagome mãe! – ele interrompeu novamente sua mãe, mas quando ela foi abrir a boca pra perguntar algo mais, InuYasha logo já respondeu. – É, ela voltou! Pra ser mais exato, nesse momento!

- Mas não tem motivo pra vocês brigarem, ainda mais assim, logo que se viram. Isso passa, deve ter sido um motivo bobo, como sempre. – a mulher aproveitou pra falar já que seu filho estava ocupado, tomando água.

- Mãe, o motivo pode ser tudo, menos bobo! – ele estava alterado, irritado, já não agüentando mais sua própria irritação. InuYasha colocou o copo na pia e saiu da cozinha – Vou pro meu quarto, posso estar aqui mas ainda tenho que trabalhar. – tentou encerrar o assunto.

- InuYasha, ainda não entendo o motivo dela ficar tão brava com você. – insistiu Izaoy

- ... – ele continuou andando em direção ao quarto,tentando ignorar sua mãe, quando ia abrir a porta, Izaoy o parou.

- Dá pra me responder o motivo de vocês dois terem discutido pra te irritar tanto? – a mulher insistiu mais uma vez.

- Já chega mãe! A senhora quer saber o motivo, então ta: Eu transei com a Kagome!

- O que? – a mulher ficou surpresa pela resposta do filho e ao mesmo tempo não entendendo nada.

- É mãe, eu havia batido o carro porque estava com sono, eu estava com sono porque passei a noite em claro com a Ka! E a gente passou a noite em claro porque a gente tava transando! Satisfeita? – InuYasha disse tudo de uma vez só – Agora tenho coisas pra fazer. – entrou no quarto fechando a porta na cara de sua mãe.

Izaoy havia realmente ficado surpresa, sabia no namorico que seu filho tinha com Kagome na época, o que não sabia, era que havia ficado sério, na noite errada.

Os dias foram passando, e o Natal chegando. Kagome e InuYasha não se falavam, acordavam faziam o que tinham que fazer e pronto, se por acaso se encontrassem, fingiam que não se conheciam.

Era manhã de véspera de Natal, InuYasha havia ido à padaria comprar algumas coisas para sua mãe.

- Ae, Shippou! – cumprimentou ele, se apoiando no balcão.

- Olá InuYasha, o que vai querer? – perguntou o garoto

- Hum...o de sempre da minha mãe, e uns 3 daqueles pães doces.

- Cara, por acaso você é viciado nesses pães doces? – perguntou curioso

- Você ainda pergunta! Não é óbvio? – InuYasha disse brincalhão

- Hey, você viu quem foi que voltou também esses dias?

- É, é vi sim. – respondeu ele sem ânimo.

- Que desânimo é esse? Ela fazia parte da sua vida cara! – questionou Shippou

- Isso, você falou certo, FAZIA! No passado.

- Ah, então você vai esquecer do Miroku e da Sango, só porque eles são do passado? Qual é?

- Isso é totalmente diferente! – quando o garoto ia perguntar InuYasha já falou antes dele – Nem vem com porquês, porque esses só a vida é que diz, e você ainda não sabe de nada. – respondeu InuYasha que fez uma careta por não entender os gestos do garoto – Que foi, ficou maluco agora?

- Essa resposta foi bem inteligente pra alguém como você, InuYasha. – ouviu uma voz feminina vindo de traz, o que o fez engolir seco.

- Shippou, minha mãe deve ter deixado uma lista de coisas pra você separar, vê isso pra mim?

- Sim, só um minuto – a garoto se afastou.

- Você por acaso me chamou de burro, com essa frase, Kagome? – ele virou o rosto na direção dela ao perguntar.

- Não... – InuYasha estranhou - ...na verdade foi de ignorante.

- Noooossa! Quanta diferença! – respondeu irônico – Por que você não cresce?

- Na verdade, foi provado que biologicamente os homens são mais lentos no amadurecimento, então, por que você não cresce?

- Pin! 2 a zero! – brincou Shippou assim que voltou, fazendo InuYasha olhar de modo ameaçador à ele – Ta bom, não me meto mais.

- Shippou, cadê o que eu pedi, há meio século? – perguntou Inu, depois de alguns incômodos segundos.

- Calma, estou fazendo dois pedidos ao mesmo tempo!

- Seja paciente InuYasha! – disse Kagome à ele

- Cala a boca! – respondeu grosso, apoiando a cabeça nos braços que estavam no balcão.

- Você deveria ser um pouco menos grosso – reclamou Kagome, cutucando-o na cabeça, o que fez InuYasha levantar segurando o pulso dela

- Eu sou grosso a hora que eu quero e com quem eu quero, alias, meu dia estava maravilhoso antes de você aparecer. – disse bem perto dela, ainda segurando seu pulso. – eu já estou sabendo que vou ter que suportar você amanhã o dia inteiro, então... menos! – soltou o pulso dela pegou a sacola que o Shippou havia colocado em cima do balcão, isso sem tirar os olhos de cima dela, apenas desviou o olhar quando se virou para ir embora, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Kagome ainda ficou parada por alguns segundos com o olhar fixo em algum ponto no chão, tentando absorver a ultima frase dita pelo InuYasha.

- Ah! Não! Quem foi que inventou essa historia de "suportar você amanhã o dia inteiro"? – Kagome saiu lamentando da padaria com a sacola da compra na mão.

- Nunca mais! Deveriam colocar uma placa na cidade "Proibida a presença de InuYasha e Kagome no mesmo recinto" Hahahaha! – comentou Shippou para si mesmo.

Kagome chegou em casa, colocou as compras em cima da mesa da cozinha e foi atrás de sua mãe.

- Mãe! – chamou entrando no quarto de sua mãe – Que história é essa?

- Que foi filha? Desse jeito parece que o mundo vai acabar.

- E vai acabar mesmo se você não me explicar que história é essa!

- Filha, seja mais clara sim.

- Claro mãe! – Kagome fez uma pose de fingida. – Então vamos começar a historia do começo: eu cheguei na padaria e para meu azar o InuYasha estava lá, e depois de muita discussão de rotina ele veio com uma história de "suportar você amanhã o dia inteiro"!

- Ah sim, é disso que você está falando? Sabia que vocês dois iriam ficar irritados.

- Mãe, apenas diga, quem convidou quem? – perguntou Kagome sentando na cama.

- Não teve convite Ka – respondeu sua mãe.

- Ai, que lindo! Então vai ser de bico mesmo.

- Também não é isso, eu e Izaoy sempre passamos o Natal juntas, já que vocês não estavam aqui, e como ano passado foi aqui em casa, então esse ano vai ser na casa da Izaoy.

- Ahh! – Kagome deitou na cama – e não poderia ser só esse ano, cada uma na sua casa?

- Ai seria sem graça! Só nós duas, aliás não sabíamos que vocês iriam vir. Já estava tudo combinado.

- Amanhã vai ser um inferno! – reclamou colocando um travesseiro em cima da cabeça.

**Capitulo V**

Manhã de Natal, a cidade estava toda enfeitada desde o começo do mês, a alegria que exalava contagiava a todos, mas ao que parecia essa felicidade não chegava em duas pessoas, que mais pareciam preocupadas em ficarem se importando com a presença do outro do que com o próprio Natal.

- Ah, mais vocês dois estão de brincadeira! – exclamava Izaoy da porta da cozinha, vendo InuYasha assistindo tv e Kagome do outro lado da sala apenas ignorando a presença dele. – Justo no dia de Natal vocês escolheram pra ficarem agindo igual a duas crianças mimadas!

- Vocês duas que escolheram essa situação – respondeu InuYasha com desdém mudando de canal.

- Deixa Izaoy, pelo menos os dois não estão brigando. – veio a Srª Higurashi até a porta - E vamos que temos que comprar algumas coisas que faltam pra fazer a sobremesa. – continuou, puxando Izaoy para a porta da casa.

- O QUE? – gritaram InuYasha e Kagome quando caiu a ficha de que suas mãe iam sair

- E o almoço? – perguntou InuYasha

- Ué! Vocês dois já são bem crescidinhos não acham? – argumentou Izaoy – e já vão indo pra cozinha... – continuou, tirando seu filho do sofá e o empurrando em direção ao local.

- Vocês duas estão de brincadeira certo? Eu comprei tudo ontem! – reclamou Kagome, já fechando a revista que estava lendo.

- Mas esqueceu de um monte de coisa – completou sua mãe. – Bom, até mais, quando voltarmos, almoço pronto hein!

- Vou fechar a porta pro cheiro não ir pra sala! – disse Izaoy fechando a porta da cozinha e logo em seguida a trancando-a por fora. – Pronto, espero que agora esses dois se resolvam de uma vez! – cochichou para a Higurashi que apenas abriu um sorriso.

InuYasha apoiou as mãos no balcão da pia enquanto observava a rua pela janela, as duas atravessando a rua e Kagome prendia seu cabelo com um elástico de cabelo.

- Droga! – exclamou InuYasha tendo idéia do que sua mãe armou.

- Não adianta reclamar, vamos logo fazer isso de uma vez – comentou Kagome, vendo InuYasha ir até a porta – e não adianta fugir...

- Vou fugir muito com a porta trancada! – disse ele tentando abrir a mesma

- Ah não! Elas não fizeram isso! – disse olhando em direção a porta desapontada

- Até parece que você não as conhece, olha elas lá entrando na sua casa para simplesmente ir almoçar e nos deixando aqui! – InuYasha afastou a cortina praticamente transparente da janela vendo sua mãe e a Srª Higarashi entrando na outra casa.

Ficou InuYasha sentado em cima da mesa e Kagome do outro lado da cozinha perto do fogão, os dois em um absoluto silencio incômodo, olhavam para qualquer lugar menos um para o outro. Foi quando Kagome pegou uma panela e começou a encher de água.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou InuYasha

- Preparando o almoço, ou você acha que eu vou ficar passando fome, só porque caímos na brincadeira das duas?

- Ótimo, então já faz o meu. – disse ele sentando ao contrario numa cadeira, apoiando seus braços no encosto.

- Haha! Muito engraçado, eu vou fazer pra mim, se quiser faça o seu.

- Ah, fala sério, já tenho que preparar todo fim de semana, e minha janta todo dia. – reclamou ele, vendo que Kagome havia parado o que estava fazendo e olhando estranhamente para ele – Que foi?

- Ta brincando?

- O que?

- Você...cozinhando? – Kagome perguntou não acreditando no que ouvia e começando a rir em silencio.

- O que foi? Qual é a graça? – perguntava não entendo a reação dela

- Como você ainda não morreu, sua comida deve ser péssima! – disse ela fazendo piada

- Cala a boca, nem é ruim, pelo menos quem provou nunca reclamou. – respondeu, vendo Kagome de costas com o laço do avental nas costas picando alguns legumes.

- InuYasha, você nunca cozinhou a vida inteira! Devem não ter reclamado apenas para serem educados. – disse sem se virar – Auch! – Kagome soltou a faca e ficou olhando pro dedo cortado – Ai, esse foi feio!

- Parabéns, eu que não sei cozinhar e você que corta o dedo – ele caminha até ela e pega na mão do dedo cortado – foi feio mesmo, vem cá. – InuYasha a puxa até perto da pia, abre a torneira e põe do dedo dela debaixo da água gelada apertando forte perto do corte feito.

- O que você...aiii, isso dói! InuYasha para! Quer parar, isso dói! – gritava Kagome, tentando soltar seu braço.

- E você quer para de gritar! Eu estou do seu lado! – gritou ele de volta, soltando a mão dela.

- Ai, ta voltando a sangrar tanto quanto antes!

- Viu? Vai deixar eu estancar esse sangue direito ou não? – perguntou ele como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

- Ta, só não aperta tanto! – ele pegou de novo na mão dela colocando-a debaixo da torneira.

Kagome praticamente se agarrou no braço dele, quando ele desviou seu olhar para ela, apenas sorriu, ela estava com a mesma carinha de quando era criança, de quando ela se machucava, em vez de ir atrás da mãe ia atrás dele. E ali estava ela, agarrada em seu braço, assim como na foto que estava nas paredes da escada da casa da Srª Higurashi.

- Que foi, qual é a graça? – perguntou ela ao ver ele sorrir

- Graça do que?

- Para de rir!

- Não to rindo. – respondeu InuYasha soltando um riso discreto.

- Viu ta rindo!

- Ri agora, porque você ficou se importando com meu sorriso, não riso.

- Ta não importa, qual o motivo disso?

- Pega o band-aid na primeira gaveta – ela se soltou do braço dele, enquanto ele secava as mãos sem tirar o sorriso divertido do rosto

- Só porque eu to agindo igual a uma criancinha que ralou o joelho é? – brincou ela enquanto ele colocava o curativo em seu dedo.

- Não... – ela encostou num canto da pia com o armário depois dele já ter terminado o curativo

- Então, por que? – ele se encostou na pia e com braço apoiado no outro móvel, a encurralando. Se encaravam, olho a olho.

- Pelo simples fato... – ele tocou o rosto dela, acariciando perto dos lábios com o polegar – de você estar agindo como a Kagome Higurashi de dez anos atrás. – InuYasha aproximou seu rosto ao dela, os lábios bem próximos, mas sem tocarem e ainda estavam se encarando, ele prendeu os pulsos dela com suas mãos.

- Dá pra se afastar? – perguntou ela tentando se distanciar

- Não

- Isso não tem graça

- Pra mim tem. – ele a encurralou mais ainda a pressionando entre ele e o móvel – e para nossas mães também – assim que ela iria olhar pra janela ele a interrompeu lhe dando apenas um selinho rápido – não olha, elas estão na rua, e até parece que elas vão abrir essa porta se não verem algo.

- Nem pense em fazer isso!

- Já fiz – InuYasha acabou com a distância que havia entre os lábios dos dois, passou uma mão pela nuca dela, a fim de incentivar mais, mas ela estava resistindo – qual é – disse entre os lábios, quando ela foi lhe responder aproveitou a chance e aprofundou o beijo, Kagome não resistiu e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele. Sem terem uma razão do que estavam fazendo, aproveitaram o momento, ele colocou uma mão na cintura dela, debaixo da blusa e puxando mais para si.

_**Kim's the first girl I kissed **_

_**I was so nervous that I nearly missed**_

_(Kim é a primeira garota que eu beijei_

_Eu estava tão nervoso que quase perdi o momento)__**(1)**_

Separaram os lábios por falta de ar, mas nada foi desfeito do abraço, apenas se encaravam, quando InuYasha se aproximava novamente para um outro beijo, Kagome o acertou bem entre as pernas

- Ai. – gemeu ele ainda a encurralando, a soltou e depois sentou no chão – Não precisava ter feito isso, eu ia parar!

- Eu te conheço InuYasha, precisava sim. – ela foi até a mesa e sentou na cadeira que antes ele estava. – e elas não sabem o que acontece da janela pra baixo – comentou olhando pela janela e vendo as duas do outro lado da rua com um binóculo. – nem para serem discretas – comentou pra si mesma

- Bom, acho que já podemos soltar eles – disse a mãe de Kagome

- Nem pensar, deixa eles lá pelo menos até o fim da tarde. – respondeu Izaoy

- Mais por que? Não viu o beijo deles não? – perguntou a outra

- Vi, e por isso mesmo. Se tivesse sido um beijo de "verdade"... – disse Izaoy fazendo as aspas com os dedos – InuYasha não estaria no chão agora, conheço meu filho, podem ter armado isso só para que nós destranquemos a porta.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Capitulo 3

_No capitulo anterior:_

_Ficaram mais alguns segundos em silencio, quando os dois olham ao mesmo tempo para suas mãos, se soltaram e cruzaram os braços, com cara de emburrados._

**Capitulo VII**

- Acho que já chega pra eles, não Izaoy? – perguntou a Sra Higurashi para a outra que ainda estava olhando para sua própria casa através de binóculos.

- Acredito que sim. – respondeu olhando para a outra.

- InuYasha, o que você está mexendo no meu celular..? – perguntou ela entediada

- Fazendo uma investigação para saber como está sua vida agora, hehe. – respondeu ele tirando sarro vendo as fotos que havia no celular – olha, você tem um gato!

- Noooossa! Grande coisa InuYasha. – debochou Kagome

- Claro que é grande coisa, eu odeio gatos! Olha...fotos de uma mesma pessoa, e é homem, nossa que sujeito com cara de fresco!

- InuYasha me devolve o meu celular agora! – disse partindo pra cima dele, tentado tirar o celular de suas mãos – Para de ficar bisbilhotando minha vida.

-Ah, eu to bisbilhotando? Por que não disse que estava comprometida hum? Eu te contei de mim, qual o segredo? – Ficou InuYasha tentando provocá-la e Kagome cada vez mais pra cima dele tentando tirar o celular de suas mãos – Garota dá pra sair de cima de mim?

- Quer saber, tanto faz! Eu só não contei e pronto. Você também nem perguntou. – ela saiu de perto dele e começou a revirar algumas gavetas.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou ele curioso.

- Sua mãe deve ter alguma chave reserva em algum lugar. – respondeu ainda mechendo nas gavetas.

- Kagome... – ele se levantou e foi até a porta – todas as chaves reservas dessa casa estão juntas na sala e a droga dessa porta está trancada! – disse indo em direção a porta, segurou a maçaneta e girou-a, para a surpresa dos dois, ela se abriu.

Os dois ficaram olhando abismados para a porta, vendo suas mães sentadas no sofá conversando.

- Há..quanto...tempo...como...hã? – InuYasha tentava formular uma pergunta, mas não conseguia.

- Ela já está destrancada faz uma meia hora – disse Izaoy ao filho, que estava sentada na mesa como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Kagome irritada pegou o celular e foi até sua bolsa, na sala, guardá-lo. Assim que iria dizer alguma coisa, InuYasha interrompeu-a

- Vocês duas viraram crianças agora, pra ficar trancando pessoas na cozinha? – ele gritava irritado – Isso não teve a mínima graça!

- InuYasha, se acalme filho. – dizia sua mãe calmamente, parecia que nada a tirava do serio.

- Eu não vou me acalmar! Por que...por que...

- Ta bom Inu, agora é você que virou criança, que não consegue nem reclamar direito. – disse Kagome, do outro lado da sala já pegando sua bolsa.

- Como é que você consegue ficar tão calma com elas? – perguntou ele à Kagome apontando para as mulheres sentadas no sofá.

- Eu? Calma? Não me conhece mais InuYasha? – respondeu ela, virou para a mães e começou com um sermão como se estivesse falando com crianças travessas – ...e o Inu ta certo, isso não teve graça, deu na cara que vocês duas estavam se divertindo.

- Nós? Filha, foi pro bem de vocês dois, melhor vocês se xingando do que os dois mudos. – disse para a filha, tão calma quanto Izaoy.

- Deu para ver vocês duas perfeitamente da janela da cozinha, acham que isso é legal? Pode ser pra vocês, mas não dá pra ficar tentando mudar as coisas como se fossemos bonecos. – continuou Kagome, séria.

- Ta, agora fiquei com medo de você Ka. – disse InuYasha

- Pelo menos vocês já estão se chamando pelos apelidos – comentou Izaoy. Kagome e InuYasha se entreolharam mudos.

- Mãe, fica quieta, eu ainda to muito irritado com essa brincadeirinha de vocês duas. – disse saindo da sala indo para o quarto.

- Eu vou dar uma volta – disse Kagome já saindo também.

- Eu falei que eles iriam ficar irritados – disse a Sra Higurashi

- E eu disse que eles estavam nos vendo. Parece que somos nós duas novamente.

Depois de já ter anoitecido, da kagome ter voltado, ela estava ajudando sua mãe no jantar enquanto Izaoy preparava a mesa para jantarem. E o InuYasha ainda estava no quarto desde aquela hora.

- O Kouga me ligou, mãe – comentou kagome

- Enquanto você estava aqui com o InuYasha?

- É! Que bom que ele não deu muita atenção. Odeio os interrogatórios dele. – disse ela lavando alguns pratos.

- Kagome, querida? – chamou Izaoy ao entrar na cozinha, chamando a atenção das duas.

- Por acaso isso caiu da sua bolsa? – mostrou ela um anel com um diamante. Kagome ficou sem graça, sem saber o que responder – está parecendo um anel de noivado. Então acho que é seu não?

- È sim tia Iza, obrigada – respondeu por fim, sem graça e sem olhar diretamente para ninguém. Secou a mão e pegou o anel das mãos de Izaoy e colocou no bolso da calça.

- Por que não havia nos dito que estava com alguém? Poderia ter trazido ele. – perguntou Izaoy novamente.

- Hum..não achei importante, e ele anda muito ocupado nessa época do ano. – disse kagome desconcertada, quando percebeu que sua mãe estava lhe encarando – que foi mãe?

- Nada de mais filha... – Kagome pegou um pano e começou a secar o que estava limpo.

Nada mais foi dito, apenas olhares era suficientes para entender o que estava acontecendo. Kagome não olhava pra nenhum lugar, tentava se concentrar no que estava fazendo sem olhar para nenhuma das duas , Sra Higurashi ora olhava para sua filha, ora olhava para sua amiga Izaoy que já havia entendido tudo.

- Depois vai ter que me contar tudo sobre ele hein? – disse Izaoy a Kagome alegre tentando quebrar o clima pesado

- Como quiser tia Iza – respondeu kagome aliviada pelo falo dela não ter insistido nos porquês.

- Agora me faça um favor, vá chamar o InuYasha pra mim? Por que pra mim ele responde que está muito ocupado trabalhando! Afinal, quem trabalha no Natal?

- Tudo bem. – ela largou tudo e passou pela Izaoy em saindo pela porta.

- Ela não quer que o InuYasha saiba? – perguntou Izaoy para a Sra Higurashi., num tom baixo.

- Deve ser isso, pra mim ela só falou que estava com alguém, e que era um relacionamento sério, ela não me falou nada de casamento – respondeu ela no mesmo tom.

"_**Eu me lembro**_

_**Do tempo e de nós**_

_**De sua voz, desse seu jeito,**_

_**Cercada de receios**_

_**Vontades e desejos..."**_** (*)**

Kagome chegou na porta do quarto de InuYasha e a encontrou entre-aberta, mas não abriu pelo simples fato de ter começado a escutar um som de violão e a voz dele cantando baixo. Olhou pela fresta, o vira sentado na beirada da cama com o violão no colo e um caderno e lápis apoiados por perto.

Não sabia o que fazer, se o interrompia, ou simplesmente o deixava fazer o que ele mais gostava. Achou melhor deixá-lo, voltou e encontrou já a mesa posta e as duas já haviam começado a comer. Sentou-se e começou a se servir.

- Cadê o InuYasha querida? – perguntou sua mãe.

- Então, se a tia Iza achou que comigo seria diferente, se enganou. – respondeu com um tom de brincadeira. Quando estava começando a comer InuYasha apareceu na sala e começou a se servir.

- Feliz mãe?! Eu vim me alimentar... – terminou de preparar o prato, encheu o copo de refrigerante e deu meia volta com tudo nas mãos. – Mas ainda não terminei por lá. - disse antes que a mãe abrisse a boca para falar algo.

Depois de mais um tempo de silencio, Izaoy começou a conversar com Sra Higurashi sobre assuntos diversos e Kagome se parecia que se concentrava no que havia em seu prato, mas na verdade com muito esforço estava tentando ouvir o baixo som do violão que vinha do quarto de InuYasha.

- Kagome...?

- Kagome...?

- Ah! Oi! – respondeu no segundo chamado de sua mãe. – que foi?

- Em que planeta estava? – perguntou Izaoy

- Em nenhum na verdade, acho que só me desliguei um pouco. – respondeu voltando-se para seu prato colocando uma garfada na boca.

- Então, me fale desse Kouga. – disse a amiga de sua mãe – sua mãe me disse que você não falou muito sobre ele nem mesmo pra ela.

- Aqui? – perguntou receosa.

- Qual o problema, filha? – perguntou sua mãe curiosa, dando um meio sorriso já sabendo qual era a preocupação de sua filha.

- Nenhum...o que querem saber?

- Perfil completo. – disse Izaoy divertida e curiosa para saber como é o homem que desbancou seu filho.

- Hum...o nome dele é Kouga, tem 28. Na verdade ele não é inglês, ele é daqui, foi pra lá quando era pequeno.

- O que ele faz? – perguntou sua mãe.

- Ele ajuda o pai dele na empresa de televisores. Empresário. Acho que é só isso, o que vocês duas tem pra contar do que aconteceu por aqui nos últimos anos? – perguntou ela tentando desviar de assunto.

- Como foi que se conheceram? – perguntou sua mãe novamente, ignorando totalmente a pergunta de sua filha.

- Nada de mais, trabalhei como secretaria do pai dele quando cheguei em Londres, afinal precisava de um emprego. – respondeu sem muito animo.

- Então esse é o filhinho de papai que você ta namorando! – InuYasha apareceu por trás dela repondo seu prato – pensei que você tivesse um gosto melhor Ka, mas bem que pelas fotos dele, tem cara disso mesmo.

- Há quanto tempo está ai InuYasha? – perguntou ela assustada com a intromissão dele.

- Há 2 segundos? – respondeu ele como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo – Porque? Disse alguma coisa que eu não deveria escutar? – perguntou ele provocando.

- Nada disso, só não percebi você ai.- respondeu tentando não parecer nervosa

- A ta, pensei que você não queria que eu soubesse que ele tem 28 anos, não é inglês, e é um filhinho de papai que nem sabe procurar emprego por si mesmo.

- Você não está aqui há 2 segundos! – disse ela sem acreditar que ele ouviu tudo!

- Claro que não! Com essa conversa toda agora, devo estar aqui por quase um minuto. – terminou de encher seu prato e voltou para o quarto fechando a porta. Abriu de novo colocando a cabeça para fora. – Só pra avisar, dá pra ouvir tudo daqui claramente, então dá pra fofocar um pouco mais baixo, to tentando trabalhar! – e fechou de novo.

Depois do jantar, depois de arrumar toda a cozinha, finalmente InuYasha saiu de seu quarto, encontrando apenas Kagome sentada no sofá assistindo televisão, ou seja, passando impacientemente pelos canais.

- Dá pra parar em algum canal ou ta difícil? Isso ta me deixando tonto. – reclamou ele, sentando ao lado dela.

- Não tem nada de bom passando na tv. – disse ela passando o controle para InuYasha.

- Onde estão as duas crianças fofoqueiras? – perguntou ele, pondo a tv no canal de vídeo.

- É assim que você se refere às nossas mães? – perguntou ela divertida – Sua mãe acho que já desistiu de tentar fala com você hoje e foi dormir, minha mãe acho que também já foi.

- Então você pode me dizer o que ainda faz aqui? – perguntou ele escolhendo algum dvd, da pilha de filmes que estavam ao lado da tv.

- Preguiça de atravessar a rua. – disse ela simplesmente

- Ok, mas sem virar a noite, amanha pego estrada. – disse ele descartando alguns filmes da pilha montando outra pilha.

- Vai voltar amanha? – estranhou ela – sua mãe disse que você iria ficar até o ano novo.

- Vai ser só por alguns dias, minha secretaria anda me ligando que nem louca! Só vou aliviar um pouco a pilha de coisas acumuladas que devo ter pra fazer.

- Ah.

- Qual? – perguntou, mostrando dois filmes. – Um que dá sono, ou um pra assistir até o final?

- O segundo.

- Bom, problema seu de ter ficado aqui, agora vai ter que ver um filme de 3 horas comigo. – disse ele voltando para o sofá, assim que o fez, Kagome deitou colocando suas pernas apoiadas nele. – Folgada, não acha?

- Não.

Já havia passado metade do filme, os dois pareciam compenetrados, mas na verdade não faziam a mínima idéia do que se passava na tela luminosa.

- Ka...

- Hum...

- Acorda...

- Não to dormindo...

- Uhum, sei...o que ta acontecendo no filme então...? –

- Sei la, na verdade faz uma meia hora que não estou prestando atenção... – admitiu ela

- Por que? – pergunto ele curioso.

- Nada importante. – disse ela se colocando sentada, mas suas pernas ainda na mesma posição. – Apenas pensando de mais.

- Chega de filme...nunca consegui ver esse filme inteiro, é muito chato. – ele falou parando o filme e desligando o aparelho.

- Você também não estava prestando atenção não é?! – desconfiou ela.

- Claro que eu tava!

- Uhum, sei...

- Estava pensando no que? – perguntou ele curioso

- Nada importante, já disse. E você, pra não prestar atenção no filme, devia estar em outro planeta.

- Em outro país na verdade. Londres – admitiu ele

- Inu, era eu quem deveria estar com os pensamentos em Londres, não você. – brincou ela.

- Você ama ele Ka? - perguntou ele serio, olhando nos olhos dela

- ... – Kagome ficou muda com a bomba que ele jogou.

- Posso considerar seu silencio uma resposta?

- Não considere meu silêncio resposta nenhuma, você apenas me pegou de surpresa! – disse ela rápido, antes que ele realmente considerasse alguma resposta. – por que está implicando com ele?

- Não estou implicando com ninguém! Só fiz uma pergunta! – respondeu ele nervoso

- Mas vai implicar, te conheço InuYasha! – disse ela já irritada

- Não sou criança Kagome, você que se vire com seus namorados!

- Mas não deixou de ser ciumento.

- Que seja! O assunto não é esse.

- O assunto é qual, se eu o amo o suficiente pra você se meter na minha relação?

- Não vou responder isso, e você não respondeu ainda minha pergunta!

- Se eu estou com ele, é porque sinto algo por ele InuYasha! Qual o problema nisso?

- Nenhum, só não acredito que o que nós tínhamos simplesmente virou fumaça. – disse ele já mais calmo

Nenhum dos dois disse mais nenhuma palavra. O clima entre os dois ficava cada vez mais estranho. InuYasha se recostou no sofá e fechou os olhos tentando relaxar

- Não vai pra casa não? – perguntou ele sem abrir os olhos

- Ta me expulsando? – perguntou ela brincando

- Não...só to achando estranho, fique o tempo que quiser...

- Tudo bem se eu ficar a noite toda? – perguntou ela receosa.

- Sem problemas – respondeu ainda sem abrir os olhos muito menos se mexer.

Kagome tirou as pernas de cima das de InuYasha e sentou em seu colo, com uma perna em cada lado de seu quadril. InuYasha estranhou e assim que abriu os olhos para entender o que ela estava fazendo, ela o beijou com vontade pondo a mão em sua nuca. Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de corresponder, passando suas mão pelas pernas dela e subindo até a cintura onde parou sua mão entre sua pele macia e a blusa que vestia...

"_**Sei que é errado**_

_**Mas eu tento**_

_**Conto as horas**_

_**Antes que o tempo possa**_

_**Mostrar que eu não vi**_

_**Sei que o medo é seu defeito, às vezes brinco,**_

_**Coisas que na vida alguém**_

_**Precisa dividir"(**)**_

...

InuYasha interrompeu os beijos, e seus lábios passaram a beijar a pele macia do pescoço de Kagome.

- Inu... – chamou ela, aproveitando a boca livre...

- Hum...

- Quanto nós bebemos hoje? – perguntou com a voz rouca..

- O suficiente pra fazer besteira. – respondeu ele voltando para os lábios dela, e colocando-a deitada embaixo de si.

"_**Ando e canso eterno desencontro**_

_**Difícil amar, difícil se aceitar**_

_**Você não fala, ou que eu não entendo?**_

_**Você não mente e eu não sei fingir**_

_**...**_

_**Pensamentos nos condenam**_

_**Quando o tempo passa,**_

_**E a gente não consegue se explicar**_

_**...**_

_**Ódio e amor às vezes se encontram**_

_**Defeito é achar razão pra desistir**_

_**Perfeitamente a gente não se entende**_

_**Até parece que ninguém está aqui ..."(**) **_

**(*) Nada (Altacollina)**

**(**) Não tão Fácil Assim (Altacollina)**

**Orkut da Banda: **** . /Main# ?cmm=24036472**

**Site da banda: **** . /**

**Gente! Valeu mto pelas reviews!**

**Mil desculpas pela demora, mas dessa vez não só empaco, como atolo junto!**

**Essas duas musicas, são de uma banda que adoro pra caramba, estão no começo, mas as letras são perfeitas!**

**Bjo, valeu pelo apoio!**


	5. Voltando

Olá!

Primeiramente gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo sumiço...

Eu realmente havia pensado em não continuar, mas depois de muito tempo, abri meu login e vi as reviews de todas! Mexendo no meu computador procurando por outra coisa acabei tropeçando nos arquivos desta estória...

Aí eu pensei...por que não?

Minha última publicação foi em 2008, já se passaram 4 anos, com certeza hoje há muito mais gente para ler, mas acredito que o pessoal dessa época de vez em quando deve dar uma espiadinha para ver o que está sendo publicado...

Escrever era algo que me vazia bem, não sei porque parei, voltei quando tive que escrever meu tcc...e me lembrei disso tudo...

Então...por que não voltar?

Se eu me empolgar, capaz de surgir novas histórias...mas por enquanto vou tentar dar um final para esta.

Peço paciência...não me lembro em que pé estava...vou dar uma revisão geral – talvez até republique alguns capitulos novamente – depois da revisão esperem por novos capítulos...


End file.
